Spectrobes: Beast Ninja
by SonicAsura
Summary: Taken from his family since birth, raised by mysterious creatures of light, Raionhato must travel to the Elemental Nations to find his birth family while fighting off the threats that hide in the darkness. Can his light shine through the darkness or be wiped out? (Update: I decided to update this story but don't expect new chapters regularly. I rather not leave you guys bitter.)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's what I promised. I can't do the whole series yet since I've got to at least finish Legend of the Leaf Fox Brothers. Something special will also appear later on this month so please stay tune!**

Prologue: Unlikely Start

Konohana, October 10th Night

An intense battle was being waged in Konohana between the 9 Tailed Fox and the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. It was a battle that would decide the fate of Konohana and amongst it were 3 newborn infants. 2 with red hair and one with spiky blonde hair. The 2 red haired infants were in a basket underneath what seemed to be a seal while the other child was lying a good distance from the seal. The Hokage had managed to hold the beast with the help of Boss Summon Gamabunta as the 4th Hokage was ready to seal the beast within the two red head infants.

The Hokage activated the Reaper Death Seal calling upon the Shinigami himself while a red haired woman known as Kushina Uzumaki did her best to protect the infants from the 9 Tailed Fox. What they hadn't notice was someone sneaking away with the blonde infant while they were busy. It was man with dark hair who looked like a mummy. It was the corrupted advisor of the Fourth Hokage, Danzo Shimura. An old warhawk who wanted nothing more to rule the world with the Hidden Leaf Village on top. He had plans for the infant he had stolen away. Terrible plans but none of them knew how special this little baby was and how it was going to change the future.

'Once I raised this child as my own, I'll turn him into a weapon and secure the power of the 9 Tailed Fox from that bleeding heart Minato!' Danzo thought as he was getting further and further away from the battle when the child suddenly began to cry. "Be quiet, you insufferable brat! You'll draw in those incompetent Leaf Shinobi!" Danzo hissed as he placed his hand on the baby trying to keep the infant from crying not knowing something on the child's back had started to glow.

Before Danzo could even harm the child he was suddenly taken by a large bright light that blinded the old traitorous man causing him to fall and for the baby to be sent flying. When the light had subsided, the baby was gone and nowhere in sight. "Nooooooo!" Danzo howled in rage as he lost what considered a weapon to him but to the parents of the child, a priceless treasure.

Unknown Location

In the center of a dark cavern deep down within a large chasm, a bright light appeared by a random bush to disappear leaving the blonde infant on top of the bushes gentle leaves and branches cradling the child's small frame. The child was still crying to the world lost and all alone hoping someone would find him and treat him with care as the cries echoed throughout the cavern. Suddenly a pair of glowing eyes opened with the darkness of the cavern as a massive shadow approached the boy.

The shadow kept growing in size the closer it got to the little babe as the light from the moon shone down to illuminate the darkness. The figure was a massive dog/lion like beast around 30 ft in size with thick lush red fur and blue mane, massive spiral like horns, curved fangs spoking from its maw filled with sharp teeth, black eyes, golden armor around its sides with dangling golden axes attached to chains, a row of sharp dark blades going down its back, fur like blades along its sides. Another lion dog a bit bigger than the first one had come out as well wondering what the smaller one saw before laying eyes on the infant.

"Now what do we have here?" The larger beast spoke with a deep male voice. "It seems to be a human infant King Komane but I wonder how a small little pup managed to reach all the way down here. No human could have reached the bottom without dying or without the Grildragos or Aobasars not knowing plus the mist chases out those who trespass into this area." The smaller lion dog answered. Then they noticed a strange symbol that appeared on the child's chest. The symbol looked like a dragon of some sort. "By Kaio himself! He has the mark of the True King of Light!" The smaller lion dog spoke as Komane approached the infant.

The little baby opened his eyes for the first time showing a beautiful set of ocean blue eyes as the child didn't seem afraid of the large beast standing before him. In fact, he cooed happily reaching out for Komane with his small arms and tiny hands. "Komiger, I want you to gather all of the clans to my domain and tell my mate Shisa that there is a new pup joining the family. She'll be happy knowing there is another pup to her litter." Komane answered as he gently picked up the child with his fangs and walked off with the baby.

Meanwhile at the Village Hidden in the Leaves…

Kushina was a nervous wreck. After Minato had sealed the Nine Tailed Fox into their son Menma and their daughter Mira, they realized that their third child which they would name Naruto had vanished. Minato had sent multiple squads of ninja from Aburame to Inuzuka to find their missing son who was stolen away in the night. They had found his scent on Danzo who was found guilty of kidnapping the child of the Fourth Hokage but due to his Root Anbu assistance, Danzo had slipped away into the night but not before telling that he no longer had the child as it seemed to vanish into thin air.

Minato had marked Danzo as a traitor to the Hidden Leaf, ranked him as a S class Missing Nin and called for a thorough sweep of the village to find and remove any Root Anbu remaining in the village. What they found was multiple containers containing cells and DNA of different Bloodlines including the Mokuton from the First Hokage Hashirama Senju and many infants and children that were held in Root HQ. This had angered the Hokage and every single Shinobi in the village finding every single one of Danzo's experiments.

Anyway back to Kushina, she was currently holding Menma and Mira in her arms while sitting in a rocking chair gently rocking the two infants that were sleeping peacefully on her chest. Minato had walked into the room looking exhausted from fighting the 9 Tailed Fox while dealing with the villagers and Shinobi Council and sweeping the village for any sort of Danzo's presence. "Minato, have you found any news on Naruto yet?" Kushina asked with her voice low so she wouldn't disturb the infants.

"No. We do know that Naruto isn't with Danzo but we don't know where he disappeared too. I'm having any able Shinobi to search the Land of Fire while Jiraiya is getting any information of Naruto's whereabouts. We'll find him Kushina, I promise you." Minato explained as they looked down at the sleeping infants. "I hope so." Kushina spoke looking out the window and the moon hanging above. 'Naruto, I promise we'll find you and take you back home.' Kushina and Minato thought. Back at the cavern…

Hundreds to thousands of beasts of many kinds and species surrounded the young infant Naruto who was lying on a pile of leaves being watched over by another lion dog who had multiple pups surrounding the boy brimming with curiosity. One of the pups who had bright gold fur instead of red standing around a foot in size was lying next to the child with a smile on its face. The beasts were bumbling with curiosity and excitement of seeing the young human child before them. Komane stood with nobility and grace before the large crowd.

"We have gathered here on this moonlit night to tell what we have found. We have found a human infant who bears the mark of our true god and king Kaio! The child who would lead us Spectrobes to a future of peace and tranquility for all! I want you all to help raise and watch over this child! Treat him as one of your own pups for tonight he is now one of us! He shall live, thrive and grow in our ways of life. We shall welcome our new member of our tribe! Tonight we welcome, Raionhato to the tribe of Spectrobes!" Komane declared as the whole crowd of beasts or Spectrobes erupted into cheers.

12 years later, Land of the Spectrobes…

12 years has passed since Raionhato had appeared in the Land of the Spectrobes. The boy was taken in and raised by the Komadoros family lead by Komane and his wife Shisa. The Komadoros, Komanoto and Komainu had taken shine to the young lad the most especially a little Komainu by the name of Kobrave. Kobrave and Raionhato shared the greatest bond amongst their Komainu siblings since they first met. The two would play, hunt and enjoy each other's company and presence. The two were practically inseparable.

As Raionhato grew, he developed some unexpected changes. At the age of 2, he started growing red fur on his body, when he was 4 he had grew a tail and horns while his teeth became more canine than human, at 5 his fingers were now claws and so forth. Apparently living with the Spectrobes, the young boy's body had taken certain qualities to the Spectrobes around him. He even grew wings at the age of 7! However none of them were deterred by the changes to the boy as it made them feel even closer to him.

He was also trained by the other species and Element type of Spectrobes who lived in the Valley along with making friends amongst the tribes as well. He was taught the many languages of their kind, their way of battle, summoning his elemental power and wielding the special weapons of their tribe. He was also told about his birth parents being out there somewhere outside of the Valley and that when he reached a certain age he would be allowed to leave and search for them. He had understood the words of his father and clan and promised to return once he found his birth family.

Today was the day he would set out on his journey. In the great Koma Plains, a large golden Komadoros around 30'8 feet in size was running across the grassland. This was Kobrave who was playing a game of tag with his brother Raionhato but where was the young boy of all places.

"There is no way big bro is going to find me out here after I lost him at Hiko Volcano!" Kobrave spoke with a slightly deep adult male voice. "I don't think so little bro!" A young slightly deep childish male voice spoke as a shadow dove down towards the unexpecting Komadoros. Kobrave looked up above to see his brother Raionhato dive bombing him from the sky.

Raionhato had grown a whole lot over the 12 years. He stood around 7'2 with thick luscious red fur covering his body except for his face and abs which formed curly spirals around the shoulders and thighs, blue clawed fingers with yellow blades sticking from the knuckles, his body was muscular and built for speed and power, huge thick arms with sharp blades protruding from the side and elbows, two massive devil like horns on the side of his head, spiral red ears on the side of his head, a tuft of blue fur on his chest, sharp fangs with two poking from his bottom lip, lizard like feet with bladed talons, tufts of blue fur on his ankles and wrists, a pair of bright gold dragon like wings with white feathers on the inside of it, two spike like tusks on the sides of his cheeks, a long mane of wild blonde hair that reached down his back, blue lips and a long flexible blade like blue tail that was sharp enough to slice through steel.

Raionhato crashed down upon Kobrave as there was a huge explosion of dirt and dust. The cloud subsided to reveal Raionhato standing triumphantly over a downed Kobrave. The two looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "You got me again big bro! I thought for sure you weren't going to find me in time!" Kobrave chuckled as he got up and Raionhato leaped off his back and stood next to him. "You shouldn't have chosen a plain to hide in little bro! Plus I knew your scent like the back of my hand! We should better head back. You know what today is right?" Raionhato explained as Kobrave smiled.

"That's right! It's the day we leave the valley to search for your parents and you get the Prizmod! I almost forgot about it! You want to race back there?" Kobrave asked as he got a huge toothy smile from Raionhato. "Sure brother! This time on foot!" Raionhato answered as he got on all 4s which he seemed really comfortable with before the two went racing off together towards the Spectrobe Temple.

The Spectrobe Temple was a sacred place where the first Spectrobes Master lead the Spectrobes to freedom and tranquility. It held his Prizmod which was a tool used for Spectrobe Battles and to store Spectrobes within for safe travel along with items, Geodes and their weapons along with his old uniform which was made from a special fabric that always fit the wearer.

Kobrave and Raionhato had arrived to see their father, mother, their little sisters Komai who was an adult and Komiki who was a young pup or child and 3 of each clans members from child, adult and evolved standing outside of the entrance to the temple. "We're glad you could make it my sons. You are right on time." Komane spoke as Raionhato and Kobrave bowed to their father. "We couldn't be late for our journey out of the valley." Raionhato answered as his mother smiled.

"You boys have grown so much. It'll be hard to watch you go but your little sisters will be there for you and all of your family are wishing you luck." Shisa spoke as they smiled. "Thanks Mom. And I guessing you want them to come along as well." Kobrave answered as they looked at all of the other Spectrobes amongst them and all of them were friends of theirs. "I don't mind. The more the merrier." Raionhato answered with a big grin on his face.

"Alright son. Enter the temple and awaken Pegatinum so you'll be able to access the Prizmod. Good luck my son." Komane spoke as Raionhato nodded as he entered the temple. The temple was large and consisted of a spiral of staircases reaching high to the very top. "Time to scale the top!" Raionhato spoke as he quickly began his ascent up the long spiralling staircase. As the young hybrid climbed the staircase began to break apart starting at the bottom and was catching up to the young man. "A race huh? Let's see if you can keep up!" Raionhato spoke as he continued travelling the staircase with a massive grin on his face.

"I've been waiting for this day for so long! I always wondered what was outside of this valley! The kind of creatures and people who live out in the world above the surface but mainly where my parents are! Who my real mother and father are or if I have blood related siblings as well? There is so much that I want to know and I'm not letting some stupid staircase stop me from getting my answers!" Raionhato spoke as he was approaching closer and closer to the top to see a floating white hexagon shaped object floating at the top.

"The owner of the cloth with that red swirl on it! The giant forest around me! And the one with blond hair and the other with red hair! I want to know where it was and who they were since I first came into this world! You know why? It is my birthright!" He shouted as he was about 5 steps away from the object when the floor broke out from underneath him but that didn't get rid of his smile. "So throw whatever you got in my way! Because I am not backing down!" He shouted as he jumped with all his might and touched the Prizmod causing a bright light to envelop the whole temple.

Everyone was waiting patiently as they watched the top of the temple that began to break apart. Suddenly an arrow of light shot out from the falling rubble. The arrow revealed to be Raionhato riding on the back of a 14'4 dragon like white beautiful pegasus with white slender armor body, blue tipped blade like wings and crystal blue eyes that soared through the air around the valley as Raionhato raised his hand up showing the Prizmod in his hand. "He did it! Alright big bro!" Kobrave howled happily as the group cheered.

"Recall Spectrobes!" Raionhato shouted as the group except for his parents turned into spheres of bright light of different colors and shot up into the sky flying into the prism one by one as it glowed brightly before it stopped. "It's time I have to leave everyone but I promise that we shall return stronger than we were before and having found my real family! Until then, goodbye everyone!" Raionhato shouted happily as everyone in the valley cheered for him.

"Do you hear that? I'm coming to find you guys! I'm on my way home!" Raionhato shouted as Pegatinum soared higher into the air before flying out the valley and into the open world as the adventure of a lifetime had begun for our young hero!


	2. Chapter 2

**!**

Chapter 1: Into the Elemental Nations

Land of Waterfall and Land of Iron Border

After a few hours of flying in the sky, Pegatinum had managed to find a massive continent with the assistance of Raionhato and his sensory abilities on the cloth with the red swirl to find the owner. "Land ahoy! Wow! I've never seen something so huge before in my life! Hey Pegatinum, can you land over there my friend?!" Raionhato shouted as the mighty pegasus Spectrobe nodded and dove down towards the continent. To anyone below on the ground . they would've thought the mighty Spectrobe was a bright and multicolored shooting star falling down from the night sky illuminating everything with its colors.

Practically everyone on the continent could see the beautiful stream of light that the mighty spectrobe produced as it flew. It took a bit of time but Pegatinum had descended gracefully onto the ground of what seemed to be a grassy plain under the starry night sky. Raionhato leapt off of the steed planting his feet on the ground before looking at his new friend. "Thank you for the ride, Pegatinum. How would you like the name Silver?" Raionhato asked as the Spectrobe nodded before nuzzling the preteen. "Glad you like the name, Silver. I suggest you rest up for now since you've been flying for hours plus my siblings would like to stretch their legs out as well." He said as Silver turned into light and shot into the Prizmod.

"Come out! Kobrave, Komai and Komiki!" Raionhato called out as three spheres of light shot out from the Prizmod before taking the shape of his three siblings which each of them were part of the Koma family of Spectrobes. "It feels so good to be outside! I thought we would never reach land!" Kobrave spoke as he stretched. "So this is the outside world? It feels like being in the valley but you could see the entire sky and the moon above much more clearly!" Komai answered stretching as well. "Let's go exploring big brotha!" Komiki shouted happily running around her big sister who was at 7 feet taller than her and the same couldn't be said for Komai comparing her size to Kobrave.

Komiki was a Komainu which was the child form of the Koma family. Small, cute and not as fluffly as her older siblings. Komai was the next step of evolution known as a Komamoto, which served as the family's adult form. Powerful, aggressive and strong but noble and loyal to their friends and allies. And Kobrave was a Komadoros, the fully evolved form of the Koma family and much stronger than their younger predecessors. The three were amongst the chosen of their clan to assist Raionhato on his journey but also his most trusted siblings.

"First, let's see if we can find anyone around here we could talk to so we know where we are and where we need to go. Mom said that humans build these huge structures called 'towns' where they live at and towns are the best place to get supplies and information. So let's go find a town first!" Raionhato explained as his siblings nodded and the 4 went off together in a pack like formation. He would rather run than fly right now since his siblings except for Kobrave couldn't keep up to him when flying. He knew Komai could defend herself but Komiki was still a pup and Child Spectrobes can't protect themselves.

Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf Village before Silver's landing…

It's been 12 years since Naruto had disappeared from the village. Ever since then, Minato and Kushina looked for any lead they had to where their son was or could be. They had to deal with tons of false alarms or imposters proclaiming to be the missing Uzumaki Namikaze with each dealt with an extreme amount of prejudice. They had eventually gave up since he wasn't seen for 6 years after the search leaving the two sad and disheartened. Kushina would even go into the room that was supposed to be Naruto's and cried herself to sleep. Minato would try and focus more on his job but even he dearly missed his son.

Meanwhile the two children they still had grown over time but sadly one of them had become spoiled. and rotten The spoiled child was Menma who had grown a superiority complex due to all the gifts, training and everything else that was handed off to him on a silver platter. Mira was the only one who didn't suffer the same fate but she made a dream to herself that she would find her missing brother Naruto. She believed he was alive and felt it in her heart. She wouldn't give up until she found her brother and returned him home safe and sound.

The two had been receiving training from their parents and their godparents who were the 3 Sannin of the village, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Tsunade the Slug Princess and Orochimaru. They taught the two twins many jutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu and given them the Summoning Contracts for the Toads and Slugs. The Snakes was going to take a bit more training to handle. The only issues the village had were Danzo so far but nothing else had come up. That didn't mean they were going to stay vigilant. Tsunade had left with her assistant Shizune to spread the range of their search while Jiraiya expanded his spy network to pinpoint Naruto's location. Those two also believed Naruto was alive somewhere and wouldn't give up hope that easily.

On the terrace of the Namikaze Estate, Kushina was looking up at the sky for any sign of a particular comet known to her clan as the Return Comet. It was an old tale passed down through her family for generations. It was about a comet that glowed with the colors of rainbow and that whenever it appeared in the sky, someone precious who was lost to them would return. It was an old Uzumaki legend that said a love one shall reappear when a comet of rainbow fell from the sky. "May I join you on this night, Kushina?" A familiar voice spoke as Minato had walked out onto the terrace. "Your always welcomed Minato." Kushina answered as her husband stood next to her. "It's been 12 years since Naruto had died. Sometimes I think he's with us in spirit watching over us." Minato spoke as they looked at the stars.

"I always had this warm feeling in my heart that our baby boy is out there somewhere. Waiting to return to us for all these years but it was for naught. Sometimes I hear howling in the middle of the night and it makes me think of Naruto calling out to us. Menma and Mira are training so hard but Mira believes her brother is out there somewhere." Kushina spoke. They were worried about their daughter as she still believed her brother was alive and waiting to come home. It surprised Minato on how much hope that Mira had in her heart. They were brought out of their thoughts when a bright stream of rainbow light began to fall from the sky over the horizon. "What is that?" Minato asked as a smile slowly began to crept up Kushina's face for some strange reason.

"Minato! It's the Rainbow Comet! It's so beautiful! It was said in my village that when a Rainbow Comet appears from the sky one day, a lost loved one will return back to his or her family." Kushina spoke as there were tears rolling down her face. Suddenly they watch it crash down to the earth faraway as a shockwave of power was felt through the entire village. It wasn't malicious or evil but warm, pure and soothing that it got Minato's interest.

Minato had made a Ram sign before he placed his palm on the ground saying 'Summoning Jutsu!'. In a puff of smoke, a small yellow toad appeared before them. "Yes, Lord Minato?" The toad asked. "Tell Jiraiya to come over to the Namikaze Estate! Tell him it is of utmost importance!" Minato spoke as the toad nodded before disappearing. Not even an hour later, the old Toad Sage had made it to the terrace before the married couple tired and a bit bruised. No doubt he was peeping the hot springs earlier.

"Minato! You must have felt that energy when that comet crashed down." Jiraiya spoke looking at his old student and his wife. "Yes. Do you have any information on where the comet had originated from?" Minato asked. "Why yes. A few members of my spy network had saw the comet appear and fell somewhere near the border between the Land of Waterfall and the Land of Iron. Although they said there was something strange about the comet almost like there was something inside of the light. We should be receiving a picture around tomorrow afternoon. What should we do until then Minato?" Jiraiya explained.

"Itachi should be returning to the village somewhere around tomorrow. Once we've got the picture, the next day we're sending them off to Takigakure to gain some info about the comet. Tell Tsunade to return to the Leaf by tomorrow because she's coming along as well. I feel like we'll be rewarded if we investigate, judging from the amount of power radiated from it." Minato answered calmly. Something in his mind told him that something new had come to the Elemental Nations but what? The next day with Raionhato…

The group of 4 had travelled across the land for hours before deciding to rest within a cave they had found during their travelling. So far, they had no luck in finding a single town or a human being. They barely know what a human looked like since the only human like thing their eldest brother had was his face and structure along with what he looked like when he was a baby. He did if humans had fur, horns, wings, tails, fins or even extra eyes which probably was a big fat no. They were mostly in the dark without a single clue. Raionhato had spent part of the night howling at the sky like he usually does. He did it as a message so his parents knew he was alright and doing well. It was something his mother Shisa taught him and his pack siblings.

He did get a chance to see what the old Spectrobes Master outfit was though. It consisted of a white striped black jacket with white sleeves, black shirt, black pants with white armored greaves and black and white boots but there was no holes for his wings, blades and tail to stick out of which was a huge problem. He would had to find someone to fix it for him but he did wore one of the arm braces so he could put the prizmod on it instead of carrying it around in his hair. Despite his hair being great thing for storing items, sometimes he preferred keeping something as useful as the prizmod ready for him. He already had the cloth with the red swirl tied to the bundle of hair hidden so no one could see or get it other than him after all he had no pockets or bags on him. Once the 4 had eaten, they once again set off in search of his birth parents.

They were traveling through the forest in their pack formation like usual which consisted of Kobrave and Komai at the side of him and Komiki at the front since the youngest were always kept where they could be seen by their older pack members since they were vulnerable until they were adults. Suddenly a strange smell wafted around their noses confusing the four. "Hey Komai, do you smell that?" Kobrave asked confused on what the scent was from.

"You mean other than those rabbits and deer close by? I do. It smells like fire and beetles along with something else but I can't put my paw on it." Komai answered before Raionhato's eyes turned into slits. There was only one reason that Raionhato's eyes would suddenly turn into slits. If he smelled the metallic scent of blood. "I smell blood! Can you hear the screams? It's coming close!" Raionhato roared as his fur began to arch like a cat. Blood always aggravated Raionhato's senses but this scent made him even more crazed than before.

"Oh no! Big brotha smells blood! Big brotha smells blood! Look out!" Komiki yipped as the three Koma beasts knew what that meant. Whenever Raionhato smells blood, his instincts get kicked into overdrive and he becomes completely savage to who or whatever drew it. To drew blood around the him was asking to dig your own grave and jump into it. A little bit further away, a young preteen girl with dark tan skin, pink eyes and green hair wearing a white chainmail shirt, red skirt, and black sandals was currently holding her bleeding right arm as their seemed to be some kunai digging into her leg and arm. There was a group of shinobi wearing black cloaks and white masks with the kanji for Root written on the forehead.

"Resistance is futile, Nanabi Jinchuuriki. We shall be taking you to Lord Danzo." One of the ninja spoke as the preteen looked terrified as there seemed to be tears in her eyes. She knew she couldn't take them all on since she was injured and was still struggling to get along with the beast within her. Just when they were about to strike a loud beast like roar ripped through the entire forest grabbing everyone's attention. There was confusion until 3 large figures leaped from the bushes behind the girl and landed in front of her as a smaller figure landed next to her. It was Raionhato, Kobrave and Komai standing front of the girl with Komiki standing next to her.

Raionhato scanned the men before he saw blood on their strange weapons in their hands. He growled angrily as the fur on his back raised and stiffened. "BLOOD! YOU SHALL DIE!" Raionhato roared with ferocity as he lunged towards the 3 Shinobi with no delay while his two older siblings jumped into the fray. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" One of the ninja shouted as he went through hand signs and released a huge fireball towards the charging hybrid. The preteen continued his charge taking the fireball to the face but came out of the flames unharmed before slashing the man with his claws sending him flying into a tree.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Another one cried out as he created a huge shield of earth in front of him to prevent Kobrave from attacking him but the Komadoros busted through the wall with ease and leapt onto the shinobi as he began to maul the man. The other was throwing the same type of weapons(kunai) at Komai who continued to charge towards the man as the kunai merely bounced off her tough hide before letting loose a fireball forcing man to dodge only for her to pounce on him and pull him to the ground where she ripped him apart with her claws and teeth. The green haired preteen could only watch in amazement and horror as the three of them were tearing the ninja to shreds.

Whatever these creatures were, they were strong enough to tear through those Root Anbu with no remorse. She just hoped that they wouldn't turn on her after they were done. A few minutes later the 3 had stopped as the three shinobi were left in pieces as blood and entrails littered the grass and bushes. Raionhato was the first to get up and turned towards the young preteen. She noticed his pupils had returned to normal and all of his bloodlust was gone instead being replaced with curiosity while his fur loosened and relaxed before he walked towards her while giving her a good look at the boy. Despite being at least 2 ft taller than her and looking more beast than man, he seemed to be around her age and had this warm aura wafting from him.

When she snapped out of it, the boy was already in her face. He was scanning her body with curiosity and even sniffing her trying to familiarize himself with her scent but glared when he saw the kunai sticking out from her body. They stared at one another before Raionhato broke the silence. "Are you okay?" He asked as the girl was surprised by the gentleness of his voice before she relaxed. "I'm fine thanks to you and your friends. My name is Fu. What's your name?" Fu asked. "My name is Raionhato Komadoros. This is my younger brother Kobrave, younger sister Komai and my youngest sister Komiki. This is going to sound weird but are you a human by chance?" Raionhato asked as Fu looked a bit confused from the question but shrugged.

"Yeah. I'm a human. You haven't seen a human before have you?" Fu asked as he shook his head. "No. You are the first human I've seen in my life other than myself. I always wondered what my people would look like. I guess they really don't have any fur, feathers, horns and such. Hehehehe." Raionhato spoke as Fu seemed surprised that he told her he was human. 'Maybe it's an Bloodline? You really don't know what could happen with those.' Fu thought as Raionhato began to pull the kunai off her body gently.

"So Fu, do you know where we are right now? We've recently arrived to this land so we don't know the way around." Raionhato explained surprising her. She didn't know that there was life outside of the Elemental Nations since the continent was surrounded by a massive ocean that seemed to have no end. "We are currently at the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Waterfalls in the Elemental Nations. I was heading over to the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire when those ninja attacked me. I'm just glad you guys showed up when you did." Fu explained as she treated to treat her wounds with some assistance from Raionhato.

"Can I ask you another question? Do you know anything about this symbol? This belonged to my birth parents who I'm searching for." He asked showing Fu the cloth. "Hey, I've seen this symbol on Leaf Nin Flak Jackets! You can find those type of clothing at the Hidden Leaf Village which is where I happen to be heading too!" Fu explained as Raionhato's eyes widened. "Do you happen to know the way to this Hidden Leaf Village? I believe I can find my parents there!" Raionhato asked wagging his tail excitedly. "Sure. In fact, why don't we travel together? I'm sure we'll be much safer in a group than by ourselves. Plus we could get to know each other more." Fu asked with a smile on her face.

"Sure! We would love to! Right?"Raionhato asked earning happy barks from his siblings. "See! My siblings agree as well! By the way, do you happen to know anyone who could fix this up for me? I want to put some slips in it for tails and wings without ruining it." Raionhato asked showing Fu his Spectrobe Master uniform. "I can do it myself if you want but let's wait until we get to a town first. It'll be safer than being out here in the open for more of those ninja to attack us." Fu explained as Raionhato nodded in agreement. He knew that being out in the open like this was only going to bring danger to them. Plus he wanted to see what a town looked like.

The young girl soon found herself picked up by Raionhato before being placed on his back as he got on all fours. She was blushing due to the surprise on how soft his fur was. 'Oh my god! His fur is so soft! I feel like I'm on a nice fluffy cloud and those ears of his look so cute!' Fu thought as she couldn't help but stroke Raionhato's ears. The poor boy couldn't help but let out some purring from the contact while his siblings chuckled. "Please don't do that… It feels so good but yet feels so embarrassing!" Raionhato purred as Fu giggled and stopped stroking his ears. 'He's like an overgrown dog!' Fu thought giggling to herself.

"Sorry! It's just those ears are so cute and they feel so soft! They look like red cinnamon buns!" Fu answered as Raionhato chuckled. "Fine plus it felt so nice. Now hold on tight and don't let go." Raionhato explained as Fu nodded and held onto his folded wings which were now spike like nubs before he took off with his siblings following him. The group headed off in search of a town to stay for the night.

Meanwhile back at Silver's landing site… Leaf shinobi were investigating the crash site with the Toad Sage Jiraiya looking over the investigation. The old man was waiting for a member of his network to meet up with him with what he caught on camera on the night that comet fell from the sky. After an hour of waiting, his scout had arrived with a package in hand. "Here Master Jiraiya. I've got what you wanted." The scout spoke as he handed Jiraiya the envelop.

The old spymaster opened it to pull out a few photos as he scanned through them. Each shot was clearer than the rest but the last one had gotten his attention. "Minato needs to see these and bring some trackers. It could change everything ever known in the Elemental Nations!" Jiraiya answered. There was a shadow figure of Raionhato riding Silver for a descent to the ground along with pictures of large footprints belonging to the group. Things were going to change in the Elemental Nations and no one knew how it was going to affect everything.


End file.
